Talk:SFC WHAT-NOTS 28: GUNS/@comment-32207935-20170810214531
Being that my lore takes place only a couple hundred years in the future, guns are actually still very prominant and used. But, only a few characters of mine use them. And even less use specified guns. Cinderblock- He uses a gun he designed that he named Wind Breaker. It's a modified airsoft rifle that when pumped, instead fired a powerful stream of air. The weapon has two modes, long range and wide range. The end of the barrel will widen out much like a funnel or an old-timey muskey. This is the wide range mode which fires a strong wall of wind that will tear appart anything in it's path. The long range mode actually narrows the barrel and makes it longer like a sniper rifle. This helps the tight stream stay together longer, travel faster, piercing most surfaces in it's path. Seymour- He uses a pair of tonfa that actually can change into a pair of flares called Skylights. These flares can range from traveling slowly and at short distances, but in their wake can cause serious burns or even fire damage to just being harmless signal. They can even travel quickly and explode on impact causing a wide ranged fire. Ryan- His weapon i actually an updated version of his father's called Wild Ride. Thi i actually more of a multi tool, that can turn into three distinct weapons in the form of highly conentrated lasers. The first is a sword or lightsaber, kinda. The second, a whip, and of course a gun. The gun mode fires laser bursts that can be charged to cause higher damage depending on the situation. The power of each shot can range from concussive to full on burning a hole in someone's chest. Risk- Even being an alien, ray gun just aren't enough for him. His weapon, Wesson, was designed by him and his father. And in case you missed it, yes, the name is a play on the weapons manufaturer Smith & Wesson. Anyway, this gun, like all, is uselss without ammo. This weapon uses specialized gun-mods for function. With each clip that it connected, the gun not only chnages in appearance, but also ammo. One mod is used to fire freezing rounds that when they come in contact with the target, they explode in a large mass of ice, freezing the target in place. The next mod is used to fire incendiary rounds. These rounds are heated to a point where they burn through most things in their paths or even cause small exploions. Next is the tracking mod. Pretty self explanitory. It fires tracking rounds that eaither lodge in or latch onto targets for Risk to follow. Then there is the claymore mod. This mod fires larger ballistics that can be filled with certain substances and scatter them in an explosion. The most commonly used are metal shrapnel, acid, and even other types of ammo. Next, the electric mod. A mod that fires electric pulses that give off high charges of electricity that stun enemies or even take out electronics, much like an EMP. FInally are the most deadly and personal favorites of Risk. The tracer mod. This mod requires a lock on it's target's biological signature. It fires a high energy laser that actually ricochets off of various surfaces until it hits it's intended target, gaining momentum from each rebound. There are others to talk about here, but this is already too long and I just want to throw out the inspiration for this weapon. It came from the weapon given to Jak in Jak 3. A generic rifle that could fire various weapon forms wirth each mod. I simply improved on the idea. Anyway, that' all I think matter for now. There are a few more, but don't really fit into the Sonic FC universe.